Agidal
Agidal is a city in Shmakalaka which is located on the island of Bahia Sol in the state of Costa Dourado. Agidal has an official population of 1,276,000 as of the 2014 census. Agidal is the forth most populated city and plays an important role in the Shmakalakan economy through labor. =History= Agidal and the all of Shmakalaka were discovered in 1560 by Vaso De Payo. Vaso De Payo called the island Bahia Sol meaning Sunny Bay as he had mistaken the island as a large bay of a greater land mass. It was then colonized by the Portuguese. In the 1590's, Agidal became an important port town for the Portuguese as it was a large exporter of Tropical Fruits, coffee and sugar which was sent to Portugal. . Agidal and Palmero have been partners as they were both situated on the same island. By 1800, Agidal's population was 77,000. In 1900 the cities population was 300,000. In 1989, Agidal became the 4th city to reach 1 million people. =Climate= The residents and visitors of Agidal enjoy humid and subtropical weather all year round as it is near the equator. Occasionally Shmakalaka can have tropical storms and cyclones but aside from that the weather in the country is very enjoyable. Agidal in 2002, were on the wrong side of the weather when a massive tropical cyclone hit the city. 148 people died from the storm. =Demographics= The city of Agidal has a population of 1,276,000 citizens and a wider metropolitan population of 1,433,000, making it the 4th largest city in all of Shmakalaka and the 2nd largest in Costa Dourado. The people from Agidal are referred to as Agidalains. =Religion= Agidal is a predominantly Christian city. Roughly 86% of Agidal's population is Christian. The cities main religion is Christian because of the heavy influence Portugal has on the city. The remaining 14% consists of non-religious (8.1%) and the last 5.9% is listed as other religions. =Language= The city of Agidal, like the rest of Costa Dourdo, is prodominently Portuguese speaking. Agidal was originally a part of the Portuguese Empire, implying that the main language spoken is Portuguese. Roughly 86% of people speak Portuguese as their first language. The remaining 14% speak English (3%) and the last 11% is listed as other although this is made up of 90% Spanish and 10% Italian =Economy= Agidal is an important part of the Shmakalakan economy. Agidal has grown from a Port City exporting the Tropical Fruits, Coffee Beans and Sugar inland back to Portugal to a bustling Economic or commerce centre. Agidal's, like the rest of Shmakalaka's main export is tourism. Agidal is the home of Sol Sugar which is Shmakalaka's main supplier of sugar. Tourism =Recreation= =Sport= =Transport= International Airport Ports & Ferry's Highways & Roads The Bahia Sol highway (M2) is well used as it connects Agidal with the Costa Dourado capital Palmero making the 2 cities a 3-4 hour drive from each other. The roads have also been criticized for the potholes, the lack of drainage and the lack of maintenance done on them. =Suburbs= =Twin Towns=